


Rebellion

by Scribo_Vivere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Ten in Ten Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribo_Vivere/pseuds/Scribo_Vivere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every one is sacrilege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Astolat's Ten in Ten Challenge. I am especially proud of this piece. It took me about fifteen minutes to pen; the words simply just flowed.

You started a revolution when you drew me from the grave  
Your hands painting a map on this skin you saved.  
You saw the path I'd been destined to walk by Heaven's elite  
And though you doubted, you knew how it was planned to be.  
Little did you know I was not the man you thought; not the perfect vessel  
And soon, as it all crumbled, both of us learned lessons.  
I doubted; I hated; I angered you and caused much pain  
And your superiors saw nothing to lose and everything to gain.  
I prayed you wouldn't follow my wandering footsteps; my broken path  
Yet still you gave me every ounce; poured out everything you had.  
New threats arose and new foes threatened; your home was rocked; they destroyed your flesh  
And through it all I wondered how to clean up my unrighteous mess.  
When it all came tumbling at our feet and there was no one left, it seemed  
You stood by my side and proclaimed me redeemed.  
You were an enigma then; a game-changer; some called you traitor  
And still you clung to the original shred of faith given by your Creator.  
Now you sleep on my bed, your hair matted; sweat drying; the sheets hung loose around your waist  
And I wonder: will you ever figure out this life and in it, your place?  
Or does it truly matter? We have each other, our bond brought to new levels  
One original, and one remade rebel.


End file.
